Why did I ever let you go?
by Retinoblastoma
Summary: When Ethan Nakamura left camp halfblood to join kronos army. Carter is heart broken .and when Ethan and Carter face each other at war. everybody expect Ethan to kill Carter, the only girl in the world that ever understands and love him. please read!
1. Chapter 1

**HEY, GUYS! This i my second fanfic here! i think this one of my favorite ones! Well... my second favorite i only made two ****stories. this one and my other story called _NEVER...AGAIN._ PLEASE read my other store and this one! okay enough with the talking lets get this story started!**

A/N:** DO NOT OWN THE PJO AND HOO OR THE CHARACTERS EXCEPT THE ONES I MAKE UP!**

**Chapter 1**

**Carter's POV**

I was sitting on the porch of the big house and was eating fresh baked chocolate chip cookies. I was watching the some of the Apollo kids playing volleyball with some of the kids from the Demeter cabin. I remember when Ethan and I would sometimes play volleyball pass our curfew and he would serve really bad and I have to step in and show him how a master does it even though i totally suck at volleyball. And then when i serve a terrible serve in volleyball, Ethan would just laugh so hard and i would push him playfully and he would grab me and carry me upside down on his shoulder and he would drop me in the cold, freezing lake but, i would pull me him with me and we will be both freezing cold and then will just laugh so hard. That happy thought made me sad and i frown. My life was so much better with Ethan around. But, now it's like my life was back being the same horrible life before Ethan came t my life. I would be the geekiest and my schools biggest loser and i would get picked on and bullied in and outside of school. But, Ethan was the new kid at school and all the girls tried to win him over and kiss him and tried to make him fall in live with them because he was soooo cute and hot. But, I didn't think that. I was to busy studying for tests and was to busy in the library doing homework and reading _War and Peace _which I was almost finish with. Then, Ethan chose me in all the prettiest girls at school. Lots of the girls were shocked and they would bully me more if they had the time too, which they did. But, Ethan protect me from bullies, public humiliation, and a monster. And we been together ever since he came to my school even though he was there to take make sure i was safe and take me to Camp Halfblood. Which felt like he actually did like me,, but he didn't. He didn't like me. He loved me. And my life was getting geo much better but i remember the horrible day the that when Ethan left me and join Kronos stupid army. I try to convince him not to and he got really mad and started to say things that he never said to me before.

**(_FLASHBACK)_**

_"ETHAN! ETHAN listen to me!" i screamed and tried to pull him away farm the entrance of labyrinth. "Carter! Let go of me!" Ethan yelled and pulled me off of him and threw me face first to a tree. My face hurt really bad. I didn't move at all because i was afraid if I run and get help, Ethan will kill me. I was scared of Ethan now. WHY? I didn't think why was i scared of him. My brain really hurt and if I think my brain will melt into goo. But, i could sort of see Ethan running towards me with a concern/OH MY GODS why did i just did that/Please she'll be okay and not died because i love her face. I was about to crawl away and scream really loud but, i __didn't. But, when Ethan stop and crouch down on the floor and he tried to but a strand of my hair behind my ear like he always does when I'mm really sad or someone tried to hurt me and call me names that always make me run out of the room and always cry, too. But, with out hesitation i back away from him really fast but i stop because my back was against a tree. He came closer to me and my mouth was under controlled and said that i would never say to Ethan. "Get away from me you freak! Please don't hurt me and get away from me forever!" I screamed. And Ethan had a shock look in his face. And i could'n stop crying. Then, I felt a body next to me and for that moment Ethan didn't left me he. Instead he stay'd there and comfort me in'til it was all over. And it was. I kept sobbing in Ethan chest and wetting his shirt. But, that comfort end. Ethan got up and started to walk away from me with out a single word. Thats when I started to freak out." E-E-Ethan w-w-were a-are y-you g-g-going" I stuttered which wasn't like me around Ethan. " I already told you I'm going to the Labyrinth to join Kronos Army." Ethan said with annoyance in his voice. Which shocked me. "B-B-But W-Why?" I stuttered again. " Because I am tired of only the twelve olympians have cabins for their children except for the minor gods like for example my mom is Nemesis the goddess of revenge. She doesn't have a cabin here and i have to be crammed in the stupid Hermes cabin. I can't live like this for the rest of my life knowing that are kids in the future is going to be stick in Hermes cabin and that will never get the respect they deserve. I can't live that way Carter! I just can't!" Ethan yelled. I was about to say something but, Ethan spoked again. "You know what I am sick of you! Your such a geek and all you do is read and do homework. Instead of hanging out and having fun. And I'm not just doing this for the rights of the minor gods. I'm doing this for us. And you don't even appreciate what I'm doing for you. For us. And I'm going to join Kronos Army no matter what." Ethan said and walk away but, stop and turn towards me. I think he saw the shock look in my face. " I'm sorry for being mad at you but, I'm going to join the other side. It's my fate and when I come back and It's all over and better I promise that we will have the child we always wanted" And the next words are the words that I will never hear from anyone in this planet except Ethan is " I Love You." And that he disappear in the woods.  
_

And that night i cry and cry in the stop when he left me. The that moment made me feel bad about myself and I never felt so lonely but i was really mad at Ethan for leaving. I started to cry and I put my head to my palms and sob. I didn't know that Chiron was present when he said "Whats wrong, Carter?" I looked into his thousand year old brown eyes. " I miss Ethan."

**WOW! I'm glad this chapter is over. I had it to help with my mom to organized the house. It was so BORING! But, please review this story it will make me really~ happy!~Bye!~**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys! Sorry I didn't update soon, we didn't have internet but, I am here to write another chapter for my story!**

**Chapter 2**

**Carter**

I felt so lonely a camp. I couldn't control my own feelings. I wish Ethan was here right now. But, I don't know when he is going to come back. Maybe he is somewhere under my feet right now or that he is coming because he made a mistake about leaving Camp HalfBlood and me, or maybe he is…is…is…

But my thoughts were ruin, when I heard a noise from one of the trees. I pulled out the sword that Ethan made for me, with a little help from the Hephaestus cabin. When the noise came closer I raised my weapon and I was ready to strike.

"Uh? Hi?"

My eyes were so wide I can't believe they could go that wide.

"E-Ethan?" I said in disbelief.

"Umm... Hi." He said.

Why does he keeps saying hi? Shouldn't he be running towards me and hug me so tight that my lungs are about to burst and that he should be kissing me like crazy and I would kiss him back the same. But, why he not doing it?

"Ethan?"

"Yeah?"

"What are you doing here? I thought you were with Luke and was preparing for the war between Kronos and the Gods." I asked.

But, Ethan didn't answer me.

Instead, he went up and before I can even react, he kiss me. I kiss him back and from there on out nothing matter in world except me being in Ethan arms since, he was away from for really long time. When the kiss end I could see that Ethan's eyes were a really light color. I smile to myself. But, when my mind went into focus, I started laughing. And Ethan had a confuse look on his face and I just laugh even more.

" Why are laughing?" Ethan said, really confuse of why I am laughing.

"Because I can't believe that your actually here." I said, with a huge a smile on my face.

"Well. you could laugh all you want but, I didn't..." Ethan said but stop and it was like he was trying to say something but didn't want to like it was to painful to say. And that was beginning to worry me.

"What are you hiding from me, Ethan? I asked. But, he didn't answer me instead he just stand there and stared at the woods. I was really getting worried. I don't know why. But, whatever was holding him back is not going to destroyed my happiness with out my watch. So. I don't care if this is going to take me hours to make him tell me the truth or not. I need to know.

"Ethan, tell me what were you going to say to me or I will beat you to the end to the Earth to tell me the truth." I said with my most intimidating voice which was hard since I wasn't really the intimidating type.

But, Ethan heard me and look at me wide eyes like he never heard me intimidate some especially I was talking to him.

"Carter, its nothing. I mean I was just tired and I really wanted to get away to see you." He admitted. But, I could tell he was lying because his eyes were the color of guilt and lies.

"Ethan, we both know your lying. So, please tell me the truth, please." I begged. We both stared into our eyes and we were having a staring contest. Of course I won and he sighed in defeat.

"Fine I'll tell you. I didn't came here..." Ethan said but stop, again.

"Come Ethan, you could tell me." I said, urging him to spit out what was so hard to speak out.

Ethan took a shaky breath and sighed.

"I..." Ethan began.

"I didn't come here for you, I came here to see someone else." Ethan said.

My heart literally felled in to pieces.

"W-What do you mean you didn't came here to see me and you only came here to see someone else?" I asked.

Ethan looked down at his shoes and spoked.

"I was going to tell you through a Iris message but, I didn't want to hurt your feelings." Ethan said, with a sympathetic look.

I just stared and stared and stared until I couldn't keep away the tears and pain flooding out of me.

I turned away from Ethan and wipe my eyes violently. I couldn't believe that Ethan was seeing another girl behind my back. So, that means he was cheating me maybe because I was such a geek and a loser that he was to good for me and he could do better than that. I was getting angry because of these stupid reasons. But, the angrier I got the more I blame all of this on myself. I was the one that ruin this relationship and was the one that Ethan walk out on me because I was such a loser, a geek, a freak. a stupid girl that thinks that reading a lot of books and going to history museums are fun. Why did I ever had to become this. I wasn't pretty. I am a beast. A beast that always keep her hair up instead of let it roam free, and that always swear these huge glasses instead of wearing contacts, and a girl that has no taste in style. But. why did these reasons let go of the boy that I ever loved and cared about in the whole wide world

I was about to run to the woods and go to my cabin and cry there forever but Ethan grab my arm and pulled me back. But, Ethan pulled me to hard and I hit my head on a tree, hard.

Thats when everything went black.

**DONE! I HOPE YOU GUYS LIKE THIS CHAPTER!PLEASE R&R!THX!**

**~R**


	3. Chapter 3

**Merry Christmas!~ I am soooooooooooo soooooorrrrryyyy that I did't for like a month or two months... I don't ****remember. But, i am here now and to give you chapter 3 of "Why did I ever let you go?" And it's still going to Carter's POV**

**A/N: ****I DO NOT OWN PJO OR HOO... I WISH.**

** Carter's POV**

I woke up in a cave ( I think it was a cave or maybe I'm in Burger King?) and my head was hurting a lot, like a cyclops step on my forehead. I groaned and sat up. I rubbed my forehead and observed my surroundings. Okay, so it is a cave and there was a shelf over crowded with books, there was a punching bag, a mini archery lane, fake dummies that looks like there heads are about fall off, a wall full of weapons, a table full of blueprints written in greek, and a flatscreen TV with a mini fridge. I was dumbfound that a cave has a lot of stuff for a demigod, but then I remembered that this cave is me and Ethan's. We found this cave five years ago and either Ethan or I would come here for some alone time to get away from camp for a little while and just hang out. But, mostly Ethan and I would come here for alone time with each other, we would watch movies and practice fighting with each other, but mostly we make out in here. But, thats nothing to talk about right now, so... yeah.

I finally had the energy to move again. I throw the covers off of me and swing my legs to the side of the bed. I lift myself up and almost stumble to the ground, but I got a handle on the bed and regain my balance.I started walking but, it wasn't easy. My legs were jelly and I had it to grab on to things to able to walk around. I finally stop grabbing on things and started walking in my own, and let me just say, I was slow. I was slow like a snail and I was almost to the exit when, tripped on something and was about to fall on my face hard on the ground, but someone grab my right wrist, spin me around, and the next thing I knew my body was so close to the person's body and when I looked up I saw a grinning smile. I was so lost looking into Ethan's eyes, that I did'n know that Ethan was staring at me, too. I quickly look down, blushed so hard and I was hiding my face from Ethan. When, I finally put myself together, I untangle Ethan's arms and step back, looking at the ground.

I took a quick glance and saw that Ethan eyes were full of sadness. Ethan caught my glance and smiled, I looked away, again, and I knew Ethan frown. It was an awkward silence for a few minutes. But, I broke the silence by clearing my throat , which got Ethan's attention.

" Well.. I am going to go now, so...bye!" I said quickly. I turned away and speed walk away.

"WAIT!" I heard Ethan shout after to me. But, I didn't stop. And that was the last time I ever saw Ethan again.

Or is it?

**I am soooooo soooooorrrryyyy that this was a really bad chapter and it was boring and didn't have that much detail. But, I promise that the next chapter will be so much better! BYE AND MERRY CHRISTMAS!**

**~R**


End file.
